Friends in Heaven
by Bloody Brain
Summary: Kelly va a visitar la tumba de Nathan y se lleva una sorpresa. Porque, a pesar de estar muerto, él sigue siendo el mismo.


_Strange and clean.  
I had the information of misery.  
In times of change, I've seen  
friends in heaven._

**And One**

- º -

Friends in Heaven

Kelly no entendía por qué se sentía así. Después de todo, Nathan no era su amigo. Amigo, lo que se dice amigo. No, por Dios. Quién querría ser amigo de semejante imbécil con el talento innato de irritar a la gente, en general, y mirarle fijamente las tetas a ella, en particular.

Si le hubiera sucedido a Simon, que era siempre tan amable e inofensivo, se justificaba. Pero estar triste por ese estúpido…

De acuerdo, su muerte había sido espantosa y precipitada; como alguna escena salida de una de esas películas gore japonesa que, en realidad, no dan miedo sino que son meramente repulsivas. Y con sólo recordar el cuerpo de Nathan enganchado en esos hierros puntiagudos se le revolvían las tripas.

Debía ser eso, claro. Un asqueroso recuerdo.

Un recuerdo. _No, no, no_. ¿Por qué lo seguía negando? Nathan le importaba. Como amigo –un poco, sí-, como ser humano –bastante-. Estaba triste porque no volvería a verlo nunca más. No volvería a escuchar su irritante voz desperdigar maldades, alusiones sexuales e idioteces, planes descabellados y, a veces, palabras amables.

_No debí dejarte sola_.

Ahora aquello cobraba un nuevo significado. _No, no debió dejarme sola_. Un repentino enojo la invadió. Si no hubiera sido tan intrépido, como lo era la mayor parte del tiempo, probablemente ahora seguiría vivo. Pero encima de haber sido un imbécil con credenciales, fue además un hijo de puta que la había dejado sola.

Kelly siguió pensando mientras el viento lluvioso le empapaba la cara. ¿Qué persona afable estaba todo el tiempo pensando en formas de follársela sabiendo que ella podía _saberlo_? Nathan era un maldito egoísta que sólo pensaba en él…y en ella encima suyo… Así que, en realidad, no tenía que sentirse así por él. Nathan se lo había buscado, concluyó Kelly.

Era más entendible enojarse con él que estar triste por él

Sin embrago, aquellos pensamientos no la hacían sentirse mejor. Y cierto deje de culpa volvió a invadirla.

De acuerdo. Le importaba un poco, está bien. Pero nadie lo había mandado a provocar a esa loca ni a subirse al techo a gritar sandeces. Así que un poco se lo merecía. Y, aunque le doliera, su muerte no tenía solución.

El aire de la tarde se volvía más frío a medida que ella se adentraba en el cementerio. Kelly se paró en frente de la placa grabada con el nombre que buscaba. Depositó una bolsa llena con Pick 'n' Mix sobre la tumba de Nathan y luego se sentó en el suelo, rodeada de hierba húmeda y silencio.

Apoyó su mejilla sobre sus rodillas dobladas y cerró lo ojos. Recordó la primera vez que lo vio, lo mal que le cayó. Escuchó su voz. La sintió viva de repente. Tal vez demasiado.

Kelly abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Allí no había nadie. Respiró profundamente; la atmósfera lúgubre del cementerio la estaba haciendo sentir extraña mientras las palabras de Nathan seguían repiqueteando en sus oídos.

Palpó la tierra con las manos y se quedó así por unos segundos. Aquello que escuchaba no era su voz en forma de recuerdo...Era el sonido de sus pensamientos.

El corazón de Kelly comenzó a moverse a toda velocidad; cada latido retumbaba fuerte en su pecho, haciéndole daño, sus mejillas estaban ardiendo y sintió la espalda húmeda de repente, cubierta de sudor frío.

No podía ser posible, pero era seguro que no lo estaba imaginando. Nathan estaba _pensando_. Nathan tenía que estar vivo bajo esa interminable capa de tierra.

Kelly apoyó su oreja sobre la tierra y esperó. La "voz" lejana e inconclusa dejó un rastro incoherente en su conciencia.

_Pero qué gusto musical de mierda tiene esta tipa. Entre todo lo que puede escoger va y me carga a Lady Gaga._

Ella sonrió a pesar de no estar entendiendo nada; entendiendo todo. El rayo que casi los mata más de una vez ahora le estaba devolviendo la vida a Nathan.

_Cuando salga le tendré que decir lo que me gusta, porque si me muero otra vez seguro me vuelven a enterrar con esta música de maricones… ¡Eh!, tal vez fue Barry quien escogió la música, después de todo… _

Tenía que ir a buscar a los demás y sacarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde; aunque si él había sobrevivido tres días así, un tiempo más no le haría mucho daño.

_Qué jodido estoy. Pero cuando salga me la follo. Por Dios que lo hago...Y ya que está a Barry también. Que los maricones raritos también necesitan amor. _

El mensaje pareció atravesar la tierra y hacerla vibrar. Kelly se paró rápidamente y suspiró. Definitivamente, estar un tiempo más atrapado allí abajo no le sentaría nada mal.

Con paso lento y deliberado, Kelly se fue hacia la salida mientras buscaba el número de Curtis en su teléfono. Mientras se alejaba y los pensamientos de Nathan se hacían menos claros, permitió que una sonrisa inundara su rostro.

**Fin**


End file.
